Understanding the molecular mechanisms underlying the production of viable eggs and sperm and the initiation of embryonic development is essential for the continued survival of animal species in the 21st century and beyond. Advances in reproductive biology have immediate application, for not only the treatment of human infertility and subfertility, but also for improvements in developing contraceptive methods, advances in agricultural engineering and novel approaches to wildlife preservation. Moreover, as pluripotent cells, gametes and early embryos provide important models for basic research aimed at understanding nuclear programming as well as cell cycle regulation, and transcriptional, translational, and post-translational control mechanisms, and these areas have potential significance for a wide variety of biomedical applications. The objective of the Gordon Conference on Mammalian Gametogenesis and Embryogenesis is to provide a forum for the exchange of the latest advances in the field, as well as to promote discussion and debate by providing a relaxed setting that fosters interaction. A particularly important aspect of the Gordon Conference setting is the blending of young and established investigators, as well as national and international scientists to promote exchanges that will generate new ideas and foster new collaborations in the field. This conference will address three primary goals: 1) Presentation of cutting edge and thought-provoking research; 2) Fostering interactions between clinicians and basic scientists; and 3) Fostering career development of junior investigators in this field. [unreadable] [unreadable]